Getting away from the past
by Sarcastic Romantic
Summary: Sirius has to get away. Who will he run to? Slash later.
1. Running

"FILTH! MUD! DISGRACE OF MY FLESH! HOW DARE YOU!" The voice shrieked through the night as the man burst from the house. He ran through the night, trying to get away from his past.

Finally he found himself in an empty field. Tears streamed down his face as he fell to the ground, gasping for air. All he had with him was a bag of money and his wand. He had to find someplace to stay. But where should he go?

His friend was out of town. He wouldn't be back for another week or so. But, his other friend had said he would be at home. Just in case.

Slowly his breathing returned to normal. He pulled himself into a sitting position, wiping tears of his face. Shakily, he stood up and headed for the road. When he finally reached it he held out his right hand. The Knight Bus leaped into view. The conductor swung out of the bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus…" The teen began, before catching sight of him, "Blimey, mate. What 'appened to you?" He stared.

"Nevermind, Jake. I gotta get away. Can you take me…?" The man gasped. Jake waved a hand.

"I know exactly where to take you. Got me orders, you see. Got an owl 'bout a week ago, tellin' me I wasn't allowed to take you anywhere but this bloke's house. Offered me five galleons when I got there. Get on." Jake motioned for him to come inside. The man stepped aboard.

"Who sent it?" He asked.

"Hell if I know. No signature. Crazy bloke told me to give you this. Said you'd know what it meant. Me, can't make an ounce of sense out of it." Jake handed him a slip of paper, motioning for him to sit down on one of the beds.

"Thanks. Here's the money." The man said gratefully handing him a handful of money. Jake took it.

"No problem, mate. We'll drop you off soon as we can." Jake sauntered off, grinning. The man looked at the slip of paper. On it were five letters; UMRSE. The man smiled.

"Thanks." He whispered, tucking the paper away.

"Oi. 'Tis your stop, mate," Jake hurried up to him, "Move 'long. Miss. Perkins' feelin' just tad under the weather. We got to get 'er home." The teen ferried him off the bus.

"Thanks again, Jake." The man nodded to the conductor.

"No problem, mate. Take care of yourself." The bus doors closed and with a bang, disappeared.

"I'll try." The man sighed and headed for the house. He could feel a bruise rising on his cheek and hoped it didn't look too bad. He knocked on the door. It swung open to reveal a tall, blond man.

"I was hoping it was you." Said a voice from inside. The man grinned as the figure bounded out and gave him a hug.

"Such trickery. Bribing the conductor." He laughed.

"Well, I was afraid you would run off to Diagon Alley. Then what would I have done?" The other man pulled away.

"Come searching for me I expect." The man rolled his eyes. Suddenly his friend caught sight of his face.

"Oh, what did they do to you?" He touched the bruise lightly. The man winced.

"I'm fine. It's just a little bruise." He tried to smiled, hoping his friend would drop it. No such luck.

"Just a little bruise. Your entire face is swollen." He stared. Tears began to trace familiar tracks down the man's face.

"They kicked me out, that's all. I don't care. I'm just…" His voice trailed off. His friend put an arm around him.

"Come on. Mum is expecting you." They started for the house.

"Thank you, Remus." The man whispered around the lump in his throat.

"Anything for you, Sirius." Remus smiled. Sirius returned the smile. Maybe now he was safe. Away from his past. Finally away from the past.


	2. Hidden Stories

**Hidden Stories**

**Disclaimer: Forgot to write this on the last chapter. It was kind of a spur of the moment thing so… whatever. I don't own the Mauraders or Harry Potter. I do own this… strange plot so… there!**

"Remus, honey? Is that you?" A voice drifted calmly through a door.

"Yeah, mum. We have a visitor." Remus called back, his arm still around Sirius' shoulder. Sirius was trying to control his tears.

"Really? Well, show him in. I have extra cookies." The voice returned. Remus grinned at Sirius.

"What kind of cookies?" Remus asked, dragging Sirius with him into the kitchen. The blond woman at the stove looked up, a slight smile on her face.

"Chocolate chip, of course. If it doesn't have chocolate it's not worth tasting, now is it?" The woman held up a plate.

"Sirius, meet my mum." Remus said, shoving Sirius forward. Sirius looked back at him, quickly, not sure of what to do.

"Hello, Sirius. Remus said to expect you. It seems you have a bit of a bruise. Hold this, I'll get my bruise balm." Remus' mum pushed the plate of cookies on him before hurrying off.

"Um… okay." Sirius answered, slowly. Remus laughed, rolling his eyes and leading his friend to the table.

"She does that a lot. It always seems like she's one step ahead of you. Usually you don't even have to say what's wrong. She just… knows." Remus smiled, pushing a dazed Sirius into a chair.

"Here we are. Bruise balm." Remus' mum sang, returning to the kitchen in a flurry of activity.

"Mum, lay off. Let him breathe." Remus sat down next to his friend, smiling. Him mother scowled, setting the bottle of bruise balm on the table.

"Well then, eat. If you are not going to let me heal him, at least eat my chocolate chip cookies." She flipped her hair and turned back to the stove. Remus stuck his tongue out at her back.

"You always have to have the last bit don't you, Moony?" Sirius mumbled. Remus made a face at him.

For several minutes, all that could be heard was the sounds of the two boys eating. Sirius took the time to look around. The kitchen was spotless, a large room with tiled floors and oak cabinets. In the middle of the room, was the table they were sitting at, a large circular thing made of the same wood as the cabinets. The stove was stainless steel and the counter looked like marble. You could tell that Remus' family spent a lot of money on the kitchen.

"Are you boys done?" Remus' mum asked, turning around.

"Yes Mum." Remus answered, rolling his eyes.

"Have you breathed Sirius," The woman asked, a sarcastic tilt to one of her eyebrows. Sirius nodded, "Good. May I heal him now, Sir Remus?"

"As you wish." Remus replied, the corners of his mouth tilting upwards. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Thank you. I have something for you to take too." She snapped at Remus. He grimaced.

"I'm going to go make up a place for Sirius to sleep. Yell for me when Dad gets home." Remus grinned.

'Coward.' Sirius mouthed to him.

'I know.' Remus replied. Sirius stuck out his tongue at him, which he returned.

"Sirius, sit," Mrs. Lupin pointed to a chair. Sirius sat, "This will cure the bruising. The swelling will take a while." She was applying the balm to his face.

"Anyone home?" The front door opened and a friendly male voice floated in through the living room. Mrs. Lupin stopped and smiled.

"Remus, Dad's home!" She called up the stairs. Remus came running down the stairs. Sirius grinned. He knew that Remus really loved his dad.

"Well, well, well. What's this then?" A tall, man with soft brown hair and a friendly face smiled from the doorway, one arm around Remus' shoulders.

"This is Sirius, Dad." Remus answered, grinning. Sirius winced as Mrs. Lupin pressed down on his bruise and then smiled at Mr. Lupin.

"Of course. You would think I would recognize you with all the stories I've been told. I must have heard your name a hundred times." Mr. Lupin nudged his son.

"More then that, for sure. Your pranks are the only stories we hear about school. We don't even hear his grades until several weeks in." Mrs. Lupin scowled at Remus.

"Well, we are the greatest pranksters ever. It's our legacy." Remus snapped, faking indigence.

"Defiantly." Sirius put in, grinning at him.

"Still… Hmph. Sirius, your face should be better by tomorrow. Now, Remus. It's your turn. Sit." Mrs. Lupin pointed to a chair. Sirius laughed at the murderous expression on his friend's face.

"Hello, dear." Mr. Lupin kissed his wife on the cheek before leaning against the counter. Sirius stood up to let Remus have his chair.

"Have fun, Moony." Sirius mumbled to him.

"Oh, shut up, Padfoot." Remus muttered back, sitting down and glaring at him. Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, come here for a moment, there's a good lad." Mr. Lupin motioned him over, smiling. Sirius leaned against the counter next to him.

"Yes, sir?" He questioned.

"What happened to make you come here? And why is your face swollen?" The older man looked down at him. Sirius had the distinct feeling that Mr. Lupin was looking right down into his soul.

"Oh, just… uh… my dad let me come. The bruise happened on the way here. It was dark. I ran into a stop sign." Sirius lied quickly. Most knew of his problems with his family at school but there was no need to trouble the Lupin's with it.

"Of course. It was much too dark for you to see a nice, bright red sign. I'm not at all surprised. It could happen to anyone." There was a sarcastic edge to Mr. Lupin's voice though his face revealed nothing. Sirius was reminded unpleasantly of the time Remus had wheedled the story out of him. Strangely enough, it had begun almost exactly how this conversation had. The family resemblance was growing.

"Yep. I was just… having trouble seeing." Sirius knew that the grin he flashed the man looked rather forced. This was happening much faster then it had with Remus. It had taken Remus three days to get it out of him.

"Maybe you need glasses. That would probably help wouldn't it?" Mr. Lupin suggested, mildly.

"Uh, maybe. I'm pretty sure it was just because it was dark." Sirius shrugged.

"Hm… and your dad said yes? I thought your dad didn't really like our family." Mr. Lupin pointed out.

"He doesn't know that I'm exactly here. He just said I could go stay with a friend." Sirius knew that the lie was crumbling.

"Ah, of course. And where does he think you are?" Mr. Lupin questioned. Sirius hesitated for a moment.

"He doesn't know… exactly where I am. I just told him I was going to stay with a friend from school." He shrugged again.

"So, he'll eventually come looking for you right?" Mr. Lupin turned away and stuck his head in a large muggle contraption Sirius didn't know the name of.

"Naw. He sent me off with a pretty nasty parting gift. Oh shit." Sirius realized at the last moment that he had slipped up. Mr. Lupin pulled his head out of the big… thing with a small smile on his face.

"There we go. You going to tell me the real story now?" The man asked, softly. Sirius looked away.

"I can't." He mumbled. Mr. Lupin patted him on the shoulder.

"It will heal eventually. Everything does." The man smiled and headed up the stairs.

"You think so. That's because you haven't heard the story yet." Sirius whispered to himself.

**What do you think? This chapter was longer. It took me forever to finish because… well I ran out of juice several times. That seems to happen more the longer I'm in school. Hm…**

**Review… :wanders off pondering some obscure fact:**


	3. Good Morning is an Oxymoron

**Good Morning is an Oxymoron**

**Disclaimer: No, there is no possible way I could own HP. Unless, JKR dies when I'm a rich billionare and someone puts the copyright up for sale. Then it would be mine ALL MINE! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

"Come on, Padfoot. I'll show you where you're sleeping." Remus grinned, pulling his friend towards a door.

"I'm coming. Hold your horses, Rem. God." Sirius answered, tiredly. He was emotionally taped out.

"Does this seem switched to you?" Remus asked, pushing open a door. Sirius grinned at him.

"It had to happen sometime. We've officially had our brains switched." He declared. Remus laughed.

"And now they're switched back. That's your bed." Remus pointed to one of the mattress before sitting down on the other. Sirius fell onto his bed.

"Can I sleep now? Or does your mum want to force feed me something else?" He asked, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"Hey, Siri. What was my dad talking to you about? You looked really uncomfortable." Remus asked.

"Just about what happened. That's all." Sirius lifted his head off of the pillow slowly. Hopefully, that would be enough for the chronically curious Gryffindor. It wasn't.

"What'd you tell him?" Remus continued.

"I lied. I'm sorry, Remus but… I just… I couldn't tell him. It's not right to go around burdening people with your problems." Sirius sighed.

"Some people like to be burdened with other's problems." Remus answered, softly.

"No one likes it, Rem." Sirius looked down at the floor.

"I like to be burdened with your problems. I want to help. Isn't that what friends are for? Huh? My parents want to help too. You can tell us." Remus said firmly.

"You say that now. You won't when you hear exactly what my problem is," Sirius mumbled, "I gonna go to sleep now. Night, Rem."

"G'Night Siri." Remus replied. Sirius didn't know it, but Remus had caught every word of what Sirius had said. And now he was even more intrigued.

!#$&()

"Hey, Siri! It's time to wake up!" Remus yelled at the lump of blankets that was his friend. The lump twitched.

"Padfoot!" No response.

"Sirius!" A soft groan echoed from the blankets.

"Sirius Orion Black, get your ass out of bed right now!" The lump rolled off the bed with a thump revealing a tousled Sirius Black still in his clothes.

"Shut up, Remus. I feel like I have a hangover." The tall man groaned. Remus snorted, pulling the blanket back onto the bed.

"Come on, Siri. Mum will have something for you, I promise. You have to change first though. Your clothes smell awful." Remus wrinkled his nose.

"Only you would ever notice that. I don't have anything to change into." Sirius pulled himself back onto the bed.

"Come on then. I smell breakfast." Remus pulled Sirius up.

"God, Rem. Between you and your werewolf senses I'll never get an ounce of sleep." Sirius grumbled.

"Boys, breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Lupin yelled up the stairs.

"I told you." Remus smirked at his half asleep friend.

"Shut up, Rem. Let me wake up first." Sirius was having a great deal of trouble getting down the stairs.

"You have to bend your knees." Remus told him as he watched Sirius struggle with mild amusement. Sirius glared at him.

"Boys, your breakfast will get cold if you don't hurry." Mrs. Lupin called.

"Sirius can't walk down the stairs." Remus replied. There was a pause.

"What?"

"He can't walk down the stairs."

"Why not?"

"I dunno. Maybe he's too tired." Sirius was watching Remus answer his mothers voice at the top of his lungs with growing discomfort.

"Well, here. I'll help." Mrs. Lupin said finally.

"Oh, shit." Sirius mumbled under his breath. Suddenly he was flying through the air as though something had grabbed his foot and was basically yanking him down the stairs. He heard Remus laughing back behind him. Then, he was sitting, slightly haphazardly, in one of the kitchen chairs.

"Good morning, Sirius." Mrs. Lupin smiled at him.

"Good… good morning." Sirius returned, breathing heavily. Remus came bounding into the kitchen and sat down next to him, "What is that thing you told me last year about mornings and oxy-something or other?"

"Oh, good morning is an oxymoron." Remus told him.

"Yeah. I think that applies to this morning." Sirius laid his head down on the table as Remus laughed.

**There you go. One of the best sayings of all times. Had to stick that in there. Now, I promise that the chapters will get longer and I promise to update more but I'm trying to think of Sirius' story and what Remus will say and I want it to be slash later so I have to shove that in… I may have to switch POV… oh well. **

**Anyone with ideas… that would be greatly appreciated. (Damn, I'd never thought I'd put that at the end of one of my fics.) Review!**

**Cheers.**


	4. New Feelings

**New Feelings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Marauders. I do not own the Harry Potter Books either so… Anyway I do own this rather odd plot. Woot! **

"And then his face swelled to three times its normal size, remember?"

"Oh, yeah! And it seemed like he was inflating like a balloon. Then he started turning orange…"

"He looked like a piece of fruit by now. It was insane! James wanted to pop him but Remus said 'no'…"

"Because it could have killed him…"

"It was Snape!"

"Do you want to go to Azkaban? I certainly don't…"

"He wouldn't have died…"

"And if he had? What then…"

"I dunno. It still would have been cool…"

"Still…"

"Oh come on, Moony. It was Snape…"

"Padfoot…"

"Besides Madame Pomfrey can fix anything…"

"Boy, you've lost me," Mrs. Lupin said quickly, "Who's Snape? Is he a student or a professor?"

"You never told her about Snape?" Sirius turned to Remus. They were sitting in the Lupin's kitchen weaving the stories of their different pranks for Mrs. Lupin.

"The time never arose." Remus gave him a significant look. Sirius grimaced.

"Are you still upset about that? I'm really, really, really, really…" He began.

"I know, Siri. We've gone over it. I'm not still upset but the time never arose and I don't plan to ever mention it again, if you'd be so kind." Remus smiled at him.

"Of course. My big fat mouth is sealed. I swear it! Now about Snape…" Sirius turned back to Mrs. Lupin, with a grin.

It took Sirius at least three hours to describe what a 'dirty, rotten, piece of shit' Snape was. Of course, all those words were included in the commentary. By the end, Mrs. Lupin looked incredibly amused and told the boys to go have fun outside. They did as she said, hurrying out into the fresh air.

"Did you have to use those words? I mean, we were talking to my mum." Remus questioned as they sat down under at tree.

"Of course. It was Snape we were talking about." Sirius grinned, leaning his head back against the wood. Remus laughed and rested his head against the taller boys shoulder. For some reason, Sirius felt his heart beat speed up.

"It's kind of peaceful out here, isn't it?" Remus sighed. It seemed sort of sad. Sirius gulped.

"Are you okay, Remus? You sound bummed." Sirius found he was having some trouble breathing. What was going on?

"I just can't help thinking; someday we won't be able to do this anymore." Remus replied, slowly.

"Do what?" Sirius inquired.

"Just hang out. Relax. You know, just be kids." Remus sighed again.

"You've never been a kid, Remmy. You were born 47." Sirius grasped at a joke trying to ignore the butterflies forming in his stomach.

"Thanks." Remus snapped sarcastically, elbowing him in the side.

"Ow! Jesus, Rem. Your elbows are sharp!" Sirius grinned.

"Oh, shut up." Remus made a face up at him.

"Was that a challenge? I will **not** be silenced!" Sirius jumped up. Remus stood up as well and turned to face him.

"And if it was?" He asked, grinning.

"On guard!" Sirius grabbed a stick and held it out at the other boy. Remus bit his lip and picked up a stick too.

"I can silence you!" He held out the stick, threateningly. Sirius grinned sneakily and transformed into Padfoot. Then he jumped on the other boy.

"Wah! Padfoot! Gerrof!" Remus yelled as the huge black dog jumped on him. Padfoot barked and licked his face. Then he jumped away and ran off.

"Get back here you great lump of a dog!" Remus ran after him. They chased each other around the yard for at least an hour. Then Sirius returned to his natural shape and they both collapsed beneath the tree again.

"That was fun." Sirius commented.

"For you. I got dragged through the mud three times and you nearly ate my head." Remus snapped, playfully.

"I did not! I resent that!" Sirius laughed.

"You mean you resemble it?" Remus raised his eyebrows.

"Yes… Hey!" Sirius scowled. Remus burst out laughing. They stayed there for a while and talked but Sirius couldn't get his mind off of the feelings that had coursed through him when Remus touched him.

**That probably wasn't long enough to satisfy anyone. Sorry, all. Anyway, how'd you like it? Sirius is starting to come to terms with a new emotion. Wait and see what happens.**

**Review!**

**Cheers.**


	5. Clothes And Stories

**Clothes and Stories**

**Disclaimer: I really am unable to claim the ownership of Harry Potter. These things suck…**

"Boys! Boys, lunch is ready!" Mrs. Lupin's voice drifted out into the yard. Sirius' head popped up as he sniffed the air.

"Mmm… I smell…" He began. Remus sniffed the air as well.

"Soup!" Both boys yelled. They laughed and hurried inside.

"There you are. I have…" Mrs. Lupin smiled at them as they ran in the door, both bringing with them a significant amount of mud.

"Soup. We know." Both boys grinned.

"Okay. Have a seat, then you're taking a shower." Mrs. Lupin raised an eyebrow at the lines of footprints on her carpet.

"But Mum…" Remus groaned, sitting down. Sirius sat down next to him.

"No buts. Either you take a shower after you're done or you clean up the mud." Mrs. Lupin deposited two bowls of soup on the table.

"Dibs of the first shower." Sirius replied, grinning. Remus mock scowled at him. Mrs. Lupin's smile was motherly as she brushed hair off of Remus' face as she went to sit down at her seat. Sirius felt an ache begin in his stomach.

"Oh, Sirius, dear. I'm afraid you are a little too big for Remus' clothes. We will have to either raid my husband's closet or go shopping for you tomorrow." Mrs. Lupin stirred her soup, idly.

"Ooh. Let's see how Sirius would look in Dad's clothes." Remus smirked. Sirius raised an eyebrow at him.

"Alright then. Remus, while Sirius is in the shower you'll have to help me pick out some clothes for him." Mrs. Lupin stood up.

"Where are you going, Mum?" Remus asked, looking between her and her partially eaten soup.

"I have to go… pick some things up in my room." She hurried off. Remus went bright red as Sirius began to snigger.

"Shut up." Remus snapped, staring after his mother.

"Why do you want me to try on your dad's clothes anyway?" Sirius questioned, picking at his soup.

"My dad owns one pair of jeans. He usually wears those to garden so they are full of holes and permanently stained with mud. All he wears is slacks." Remus grinned at him. Sirius stared back.

"He doesn't have jeans?" He asked, slowly.

"Nope. Not one's you'll want to wear, anyway. Just suit stuff." Remus smirked. Sirius groaned, leaning his head back.

"Moony, you are one sick human being." He made a face. Now it was Remus' turn to snigger.

ZxZxZxZxZx

"Sirius, there's flea shampoo in there if you need it." Remus grinned at his friend as he headed for the bathroom.

"I do _not_ have fleas! That only happened once!" Sirius answered, indignantly. Remus laughed.

"Just use the shampoo up there, okay?" He rolled his eyes at his scowling friend. Sirius nodded, trying to mask the feelings coursing through him.

"Remus, come look at this." Mrs. Lupin's voice rang through the house.

"How the hell does she do that? See you in a while, Padfoot." Remus stalked off muttering about spells.

"Yeah…" Sirius muttered before hurrying into the bathroom, "What the hell is wrong with me," He snapped as the bathroom door shut behind him. He slipped out of clothes and stepped into the shower. After a few minutes, Sirius exited the shower and reached for a towel.

"Hey, Padfoot. You finished?" Remus' voice drifted through the door. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Yeah, what's up?" He answered, trying not to let his voice shake.

"I found you some clothes." Remus' voice was triumphant. Sirius groaned, having a vague idea of what the clothes would be.

"Alright, I'll be out in a sec." Sirius toweled off and wrapped the now wet piece of cloth around his waist.

"Hurry your ass up before my mum has an apoplexy. I'm dripping mud everywhere." Remus yelled.

"Hold on. Jesus," Sirius opened the door, "What sick torture did you come up with, Moony?" He asked.

"Here. Have fun." Remus smirked and shoved a bundle of clothing at him. Sirius grimaced and headed off to Remus' room.

The sick torture Remus had come up with consisted of clothes that Sirius never thought he would even touch. Finally, out of the pile, he removed a pair of beige slacks and a black shirt with a smart collar. The shirt was rather tight betraying his questionably acquired six pack.

"Padfoot! Mum wants to see how you look! And I have to change." Remus' voice came again from outside the door. Sirius made a face at his reflection and opened the door. He gulped as he saw a nearly naked Remus before him. Remus brushed past him and shoved him out the door.

"Alright, I'm going. Jesus." Sirius hurried down the stairs, trying to get rid of the nasty little fantasies playing in his head.

"Sirius, dear? Is that you?" Mrs. Lupin's voice sounded from the kitchen.

"How does she do that…" Sirius muttered to himself before heading towards the voice, "Yes'm?"

"Oh there you are. Now look at that, my husband's clothes look much better on you. Not surprised really. He is beginning to develop a pot belly." Mrs. Lupin smirked and turned to pull something out of the oven.

"Uh… thanks?" Sirius made a face.

"If you want we can go shopping for some clothes that you would like. Or I could just wash those jeans for you." Mrs. Lupin set a pan with steaks on the table. Sirius' mouth began to water.

"I don't need anything new. These clothes work… fine." He answered. Remus came running down the stairs, in a pair of jeans and a tee.

"Excellent choice, Padfoot." He smirked at his friend. He was rewarded with one of Sirius' patented death glares.

"Now, Remus. Be nice." Mrs. Lupin told him without turning around. Sirius stuck his tongue out at his friend who rolled his eyes in return.

"When's dad coming home?" Remus questioned, sitting down. Sirius slid into the chair next to him.

"Probably around eight, unless he has to work late again." Mrs. Lupin answered, turning towards them.

"Can you make cake again?" Remus inquired, watching Sirius stare hungrily at the steaks. Mrs. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Sirius, dear, are you hungry again?" She looked down at him. He turned to stare up at her sheepishly.

"Uh… incredibly." He smiled, embarrassed.

"Sirius' appetite is the stuff of legends." Remus grinned.

"Along with my devlish good looks and outstandingly quick wit." Sirius stood up and struck a pose.

"And modest too!" Remus laughed. Mrs. Lupin hid a grin and set a plate in front of Sirius.

"Don't eat it all. Remus, you can have some too if your hungry." She turned back to her stove.

"Come on, Sirius. Let's go outside. Just grab some of the meat and let's go." Remus prompted. Sirius grabbed one of the steaks and they left.

"Hey! Did you just take a whole steak? Sirius!" Mrs. Lupin yelled after them. Sirius laughed and ran out the door.

"You're going to drive my mum crazy." Remus grinned, running after Sirius. They ran down a small path into the relative darkness of the trees surrounding the house.

"This is nice." Sirius sat down and began to eat his filched steak. Remus smiled and sat down next to him.

"Sirius, will you tell me what happened?" He asked, suddenly. Sirius stopped chewing and looked away.

"Remus… I can't. You'll be so mad at me. I can't take you mad at me again." He bit his lip, feeling tears in his eyes. Pictures flashed through his mind.

"I won't be mad. I promise." Remus tried to catch Sirius' eyes but he wouldn't look around.

"You say that now. You say you'll understand, that you want to help… you won't after you hear the story." Sirius felt the tears threatening to fall.

"Tell me, Sirius. If you don't tell someone, you'll explode. I can tell." Remus prompted. Sirius tossed the steak off into the trees, his appetite gone.

"You swear you won't get mad." He started.

"I swear." Remus stared at him still.

"Okay. I was writing a letter to you in my room…"

-The night before-

"Hey, Sirius. Whatcha doin'?" Regulus looked over his brother's shoulder. Sirius covered the letter he was writing with one hand.

"Go away, Regulus. I know you're trying to get me in trouble." He snapped.

"Geez, I just want to know who you're writing to." Regulus rolled his eyes. Sirius glared up at him and then took his hand off the paper.

"I'm writing to Remus. Happy, now?" He scowled.

"Remus… Remus Lupin?" Regulus prompted.

"Yeah, now scram, arse." Sirius returned to his writing. Regulus stayed where he was a few seconds longer then bolted down the stairs.

"Mum! Sirius is friends with a werewolf!" Sirius could hear his little brother's shout all the way up in his room.

"Regulus, you bastard!" He sprang to his feet, shoving his wand in his pocket and grabbing his jacket. He knew that his mother and father would kick him out of the house for this.

"Sirius Orion Black! What's this about a werewolf!" Mr. and Mrs. Black came storming into the room.

"He's my friend. I don't care what you say." Sirius growled. Mr. Black brought his hand down and smacked his son across the face. He fell to the ground.

"If you ever see him again…" The man threatened.

"No matter what you say, I'll still be friends with him. Beat me all you like. I don't care." Sirius stood up and bolted, running out of the house.

"FILTH! MUD! DISGRACE OF MY FLESH! HOW DARE YOU!" His mother's voice echoed behind him. Sirius just ran.

**How sweet of Sirius. Standing up for Remus even when it was getting him in trouble. All the fangirls now :sigh: hee hee. **

**Review!**

**Cheers.**


	6. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

**Disclaimer: There is no damn way Harry Potter is mine. This reeks…**

"Oh my God. Sirius…" Remus began before noticing his friend was sobbing. He stared for a moment, shocked; Sirius never cried and then wrapped his arms around his friend.

"I'm… so sorry. I didn't… didn't know Snape had already told Regulus. I'm so sorry, Remus." Sirius held onto his friend.

"Shh… It's okay, Sirius. It wasn't your fault." Remus rocked him back and forth as his mother had once done for him.

"Remus, are you out here son?" Mr. Lupin's voice sounded close. It had taken a long time for Sirius to tell the story.

"Yeah, Dad." Remus answered. Mr. Lupin's face appeared through the trees.

"What happened?" He asked, immediately, crouching down next to the two boys. Remus paused.

"Go… go ahead." Sirius muttered into his shoulder. His sobs had quieted and now he was just so tired. Remus quickly recounted the story to his father.

"Dear God. That's not the right way to handle the sort of thing at all." Mr. Lupin said quietly, shaking his head. Sirius pulled away from Remus, slowly.

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Lupin. I'm really really…" He began.

"I know you are, Sirius. I can tell that you are quite devoted to my son. Your family won't go around blabbing, will they?" Mr. Lupin patted the boy on the back.

"No. They won't want anyone to know that their precious son has taken off with a half-breed." Sirius wiped at his eyes.

"Good. Well, boys. Mrs. Lupin has made steak and saved some for us all. I also hear there is a cake to be iced if anyone is interested." He stood. Remus grinned up at his father, thankful for his intervention. Sirius smiled slightly and began to stand, Remus at his elbow in case his knees gave out.

"Are my boys going to come in soon?" Mrs. Lupin's voice rang out through the night. Another little smile flitted across Sirius' face.

"I smell cake." He told Remus, his voice cracking slightly. Remus lifted his nose and grinned again.

"Chocolate." He nudged his friend and they took off towards the house, leaving Mr. Lupin laughing behind them. They came sliding into the kitchen, laughing, the hunted look Sirius had been wearing as he told the story disappearing.

"The prodigal sons return," Mrs. Lupin smiled at them from her spot at the stove. Remus smiled and sat down. Sirius opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off, "From what I hear, you're very close to my little one here. You're a son to me."

"Thank you." An open, grateful look rose onto his face. No one had ever said that to him before.

"Same goes for me," Mr. Lupin clapped him on the shoulder, "Have a seat, Sirius, I'm dying for a bit of that cake." Sirius grinned and sat down next to Remus.

"Welcome to the family, Padfoot." Remus laughed, sticking the biggest piece of steak onto his plate.

ZxZxZxZxZxZxZxZx

"Padfoot, you asleep yet?" Remus' voice muttered from the darkness. Sirius groaned and shifted in bed.

"Not yet. Why?" He mumbled back. Footsteps padded across the floor and Remus' face appeared at the side of the bed.

"Scoot over." He commanded and crawled up into bed next to Sirius. This had happened many times before. Remus always came to him when something during day had bothered him.

"What's up, Moony?" Sirius found himself once again shoving away strange fluttering feelings in his stomach.

"Why'd you stand up for me like that?" Remus asked, quietly. Sirius didn't have to ask what he meant but he wasn't sure he had an answer either.

"I dunno. I just… I couldn't promise them I'd never see you again. I knew I wouldn't be able to stop being friends with you, not after everything I did to get you back in the first place." He sighed.

"I don't know how to thank you." Remus dropped his head.

"You've done enough for me already. Letting me stay with you, listening, letting me cry into your shoulder. That's enough. And your parents have done more then… wow. Accepting me like that." Sirius remembered the looks on their faces.

"Of course they accepted you. I've told you this many times but Sirius, you are nothing like your parents. There's something about you that draws people to you. You're magnetic." Remus nudged him. Sirius laughed.

"Thanks, Remmy. But didn't you come over here to be reassured. It seems as though you're doing all the reassuring." He grinned into the darkness.

"I feel much better, knowing you're going to be okay." Remus patted Sirius on the shoulder and stood.

"G'night, Remmy." Sirius burrowed back into his covers.

"Good night, Sirius." Remus padded off.

**Mostly a filler chapter. Something sweet to keep up with my angsty side. Sirius is calling Remus Remmy a lot. Hint hint!**

**Review**

**Cheers.**


	7. Necessary Answers

**Necessary Answers**

**Disclaimer: Really now. My situation hasn't changed a bit. **

**A/N: This chapter takes place a week after the last chapter. **

"Sirius! Wake up you bastard!" Remus shouted, a week later, pulling at Sirius' blankets. Sirius groaned loudly and rolled over, the blankets twisting with him, effectively pulling Remus down on top of him. Sirius' eyes flew open as Remus landed on his chest, knocking the wind out of him. Blood rushed to his cheeks before he could stop it. Remus' face turned red as well.

"Uh…" Sirius began, eloquently.

"At least you're awake." Remus murmured, unable to move.

"Uh…" Sirius repeated, having lost control of his tongue and his body. Blood rushed to every place Remus' body touched.

"Remus! Are you awake yet?" Mrs. Lupin's voice echoed up the stairs, shaking Remus out of his immobility.

"Coming, Mum. Just have to get Sirius up." Remus called back, standing up jerkily. Sirius stared up at the other man, whose face was still very red.

"Uh, Remus?" He asked.

"Yes, Sirius?" Remus' face was hopeful.

"Never mind." Sirius began to fight with the blankets, ending up on the floor. He was wearing a pair of Mr. Lupin's pajamas, which barely fit. He stood and looked at Remus for a moment or so more.

"Are you going to take a shower this morning, Padfoot?" Remus questioned, as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Uh… sure, yeah." Sirius said choppily.

"Okay. I'll tell Mum. See you downstairs when you're done," Remus turned to leave, "Oh, Mum put the rest of the clothes we found in an extra trunk. It's by your bed." He left. Sirius groaned softly and headed for the bathroom. He needed a cold shower desperately.

ZxZxZxZxZxZx

Sirius wandered downstairs ten minutes later, his hair dripping onto the collared shirt he'd unearthed from the trunk. Remus was pushing eggs around his plate at the table. Sirius plopped down next to him.

"Morning, Sirius, dear. Would you like some eggs?" Mrs. Lupin asked.

"Uh… sure." Sirius answered, trying to smile. She set a plate down in front of him and then gave both boys an appraising look.

"Everything okay, boys?" She asked. They both nodded. She raised an eyebrow and returned to the stove. Sirius finished his breakfast quickly. Remus shot him a look and stood up.

"Come on, Padfoot. Let's go outside." He nodded to the door. Sirius stood as well and followed him.

"What's up, Moony?" He asked once they'd made it to the tree they'd sat under the day before. Remus turned around and stared at him.

"Didn't you feel anything?" He demanded.

"What?" Sirius was taken aback. Remus hadn't talked to him like that since the Snape Incident.

"Earlier. Didn't you feel _anything_?" Remus repeated.

"I don't know." Sirius looked away, not wanting to meet the blond boy's eyes. He didn't want to explain the fire that had rushed to every part of his body when Remus touched him.

"What kind of answer is that? It's a simple yes or no question." Remus pressed. Sirius sighed.

"No matter what I say something will change. Remus, I worked so _hard_ to get you to be my friend again. I couldn't function without you being my friend. If I say the wrong thing… I just couldn't take it. Not again. Not… again." Sirius turned away.

"You can't say the wrong thing. I just… I just want to know." Remus set a hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius tried hard not to focus on the electric feeling that erupted in his stomach at the touch.

"Just… promise me that no matter what I say, you won't… you won't stop being my friend. I _need_ you to still be my friend." Sirius muttered.

"I promise." Remus answered without hesitation. Sirius turned back to him. They were very close now.

"I felt something." Sirius told him simply.

"What did you feel?" Remus' question was barely above a whisper. Sirius looked at his feet, feeling embarrassed.

"Fire. It was like my whole body was on fire. And… I liked it…" Sirius felt heat rush to his face.

"Good." Was all Remus said.

"What?" Sirius looked up at him, reflexively. Remus had a small smile on his face.

"Good. It wasn't just me." He blushed. They stared at each other and then Sirius felt this insane urge to kiss the other boy. _No, Sirius. Down boy._ He thought. But his body wouldn't listen. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Remus'. Suddenly his brain caught up and he pulled away, his face redder then ever.

"I'm sorry." He gasped. Remus didn't say anything. He looked shocked. Sirius turned to run when Remus grabbed him and pulled him back. Their lips pressed together again and Sirius snaked his arms around the smaller boy's waist. He brushed his tongue against Remus' lips and Remus opened them. Sirius searched Remus' mouth for a moment before pulling away.

"Okay…" Remus muttered, distracted.

"Sorry." Sirius repeated, removing his arms from Remus' waist.

"No, no… it's just a little strange, that's all… I've never kissed another boy before." Remus explained.

"I have." Sirius said under his breath.

"You've kissed other boys?" Remus looked at him, the awkwardness of the situation suddenly forgotten.

"Only a few. And most of them were accidentally. I kissed Prongs once, in third year." Sirius shrugged.

"You kissed James?" Remus looked startled.

"Yeah. It was an experiment," Sirius looked at Remus' puzzled face and continued, "James decided that my obsession with my hair could only mean that I was gay. So, to prove him wrong, I dared him to kiss me. That way, I told him, we could know for sure. If I liked it, I was gay. If I didn't, I was straight."

"So?" Remus prompted.

"It wasn't bad… It was sort of… brotherly. Nothing like that one, no tongue or anything. Sort of a let down, really. Didn't tell me anything. I didn't like it, but I didn't not like it," Sirius shrugged again, "I couldn't figure it out so… I just let it go."

"And the other times?" Remus raised an eyebrow.

"Well… I kissed the Ravenclaw Keeper last year. We got caught under magical mistletoe and had to kiss. Just a peck. And then there was… what's his name, Finnegan? on a dare. That one required tongue. Not too much though. He wasn't very good…" Sirius trailed off at the funny look on Remus' face.

"Are we gay?" Remus asked suddenly.

**I know someone wanted me to wait until they got back to school but this just seemed like the right process of time. Expect more angst and much more fluff before their life becomes stable again. This is the most angsty story I've every written so… be nice, huh?**

**Cheers**


	8. Romance Isn't an Issue

**Romance Isn't an Issue**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

Sirius stared at Remus, unable to speak. Remus' face flushed, if possible, brighter under Sirius' stare. Sirius felt heat in his cheeks as well. Silence reigned for several minutes until Sirius gave an awkward chuckle.

"How the hell am I supposed to answer that?" He asked, feeling laughter bubbling in his stomach.

"It's just a question." Remus made a face. Sirius thought back over what he had said before they kissed and couldn't hold back a bark of laughter.

"We sound like morons, Moon. I just realized what I said… wow. That was pretty awful." He grinned at his friend.

"Like a bad, gay soap opera." Remus laughed now as well.

"Oh, Merlin. What is Jamesie going to say?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"If I know James, _finally_. That's what I intend to say when he and Lily finally get together." Remus smiled.

"So, what do a couple of gay guys do in your town?" Sirius laughed again and flopped down at the base of a tree. Remus followed.

"In a roundabout way, you just answered my question. We are gay, aren't we?" He murmured, leaning his head against the tree trunk.

"I suppose. I still think girls are hot but some boys are too. So, I'm bisexual. You on the other hand…" Sirius trailed off shrugging.

"I've never really been… attracted to girls…" Remus admitted, awkwardly.

"Well, there you go." Sirius said, bluntly.

"You have all the subtlety of a blunt axe, Padfoot." Remus told him.

"Why thank you." Sirius answered, grinning. They stared at each other again, both lost in their own thoughts. _I want to kiss him again._ Sirius thought, suddenly. And so, he leaned down and pressed his lips to Remus'. Remus, as he had before, pressed back and soon they were kissing heatedly. Finally, when oxygen became an issue, they pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I could get used to that." Remus breathed. Sirius didn't answer, choosing to press his lips to Remus' again.

"Boys! Come in here! Something's just arrived!" Mrs. Lupin interrupted. Sirius pulled away, slowly and they just looked at each other.

"Maybe it's our school letters." Remus muttered.

"Who cares?" Sirius made to kiss the other man again.

"Boys?" Mrs. Lupin called.

"Damn." Sirius scowled and stood up, pulling Remus up after him. They kissed once more before trooping off to the house.

"Are we going to tell my mum?" Remus asked.

"If you want to. I've been disowned already. What else can they do?" Sirius shrugged and caught up his hand.

"School letters," Mrs. Lupin sang when they entered the kitchen. She froze as she caught sight of their linked hands and then grinned happily, "I knew it! I knew it! I win! I'm owling your father right now! Thought he could read his son better! Ha! No one knows a son like his mother! Oh, lovey, give your mum a kiss! You too, Sirius, dear. Don't be shy. I'll go owl your father!"

"Mum," Remus muttered, blushing, "Letters."

"Oh, right. Here, dearies. I'll be back." Mrs. Lupin handed them their letters and began to hurry out.

"We'll be upstairs, Mum." Remus called after her. Sirius followed Remus upstairs. They hadn't let go of each other's hands. Sirius grabbed his letter from Remus and flopped down onto the bed. They read in silence for several minutes before Remus stood up and turned away.

"So, did you get Head Boy, Moon?" Sirius asked. Remus set his letter down slowly before answering.

"No…" He murmured.

"Really, weird." Sirius stood and peeked over the other man's shoulder.

"I'm not exactly surprised not to get it but you got my hopes up last year, Padfoot." Remus' said quietly.

"Sorry?" Sirius made a face and wrapped his arms around the other man from behind.

"I wonder who it is." Remus leaned back into Sirius.

"What if it were James?" Sirius joked, allowing Remus to turn around in his arms so they were nose to nose.

"Don't even say such a thing. That'd be a disaster. Especially because everyone knows Lily will be Head Girl." Remus smiled, pressing his lips to Sirius' for a moment. They broke apart when Sirius' stomach growled.

"I'm hungry." Sirius said.

"Boys! Lunch is ready!" Mrs. Lupin yelled up the stairs.

"Your stomach is psychic." Remus laughed as Sirius ran to the door.

"Come on, Moon. Food!" Sirius hurried off down the stairs. Remus followed, laughing as he watched Sirius skid to a halt in the kitchen.

"Hello, Sirius. Hungry?" Mrs. Lupin asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, ma'm." Sirius grinned and dropped into a seat at the table. Remus walked into the kitchen and sat next to him.

"Just sandwiches today, boys. We're going into Diagon Alley after lunch to find your school supplies." Mrs. Lupin set a plate of sandwiches on the table and sat down next to Remus. Sirius grabbed three and began to eat quickly. Mrs. Lupin kept shooting sly looks at Remus.

"What, Mum?" He finally snapped.

"Nothing."

"It's never nothing with you."

"Fine," Mrs. Lupin took a deep breath, "Your father wants to know how it happened."

"It?" Remus asked sarcastically.

"Remus." Mrs. Lupin said, dangerously.

"How did it happen, Moon?" Sirius put in.

"You were _there_." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah… but all I remember is you giving me the third degree, us kissing, you asking me if we were gay, us laughing over the insanity of what was happening and then sitting down and kissing some more." Sirius shrugged.

"That's basically what happened." Remus laughed.

"Then I was there!" Sirius grinned, cheekily. Mrs. Lupin glared at them.

"What, Mum?" Remus sighed.

"That wasn't very romantic." She snapped.

"You didn't hear what Sirius was spouting," Remus laughed again, "Besides Mum, we're _boys_. Romance isn't really an issue." Mrs. Lupin continued to glare at them.

"Boys…" She hmphed and turned away.

"Well… it isn't." Remus muttered.

**Sorry about dropping a cliffhanger and then disappearing for several months. My life has been crazy. I had this horrible writers block for a month and I had no time before that. I know, excuses, excuses. Please forgive.**

**Cheers**


End file.
